


most people long for another island

by blythely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythely/pseuds/blythely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, PhD candidate in Ethnomagic, conch-calls his Veela boyfriend from the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	most people long for another island

"Are you alright, Draco? You sound funny."

Draco tried hard not to grind his teeth. "I am. speaking. to. a. seashell." He glared at the the conch, all twisty and jubilantly pink on the inside, vibrating on the table when Harry spoke. If there were any-- _any_ \--crustaceans in that thing, they had an immediate future as potions ingredients.

Harry's laugh rolled, just like the faraway ocean. "There's no firetalking here, you know that. You're lucky I could hook up that conch. I had to get supremely plastered with the village chief before he would give me the shells."

A vision swam into view, Harry striped with some savage mud, cross-legged and swigging back fermented pineapple from a coconut shell. "Yes, that sounds tiresome. I hope you've been gifted with the entirety of magical knowledge in the entire South Seas for your troubles."

"You could have come with me."

Draco sighed. "Bugs. Heat. People who don't speak European languages. Strange food. More bugs. Possible sea creatures--"

"Oh." Even through the seashell, Harry's voice sounded a little deflated. "About that sea creature thing."

In the picture on the mantelpiece, Harry looked content, Pimms in hand, shirt unbuttoned, eyes half-closed against the Cambridge sun. It'd been a bit tricky to punt and take a picture at the same time, but it was a lovely moment. That was sort of watercraft that Draco approved of.

"No sea creature thing."

"It's a great honour to have a tanifa choose you," Harry was plaintive, "I could change the lake to saltwater--"

"No sea creature thing." Draco accioed _Pape'ete's Piscatologia_ from the library, because he knew Harry wouldn't listen to him. The pages ruffled to "T: tanifa" and Draco stared in horror at the Polynesian version of the Loch Ness Monster. "It's my house. No pets."

Harry's voice dropped low. "Except you, baby." If it were possible for a seashell to purr, it did.

Draco breathed sharply, and blood splashed, rippling the water in the engraving of the tanifa. The vile creature circled the bright spot, flicking its tail. "That hurt. I hate you. And I've ruined another shirt."

"It's _your_ stupid veela bond--ow, fuck." Draco smiled as he heard the recoil hit Harry. Served him right for being so far away.


End file.
